


Scenario

by zicodoki



Category: 434
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zicodoki/pseuds/zicodoki





	Scenario

所有人都以为易烊千玺会是个Alpha。

他性格沉稳长相英气，肌理匀称而纤薄的身体随着成年的一天天临近而逐渐拔高，舞台上不经意间的一个神情一个动作就性感得快要了人的命。周身强烈的雄性荷尔蒙和第二性征使粉丝们暗自怀揣着近乎兴奋的心情，充满仪式感地倒数着那仅剩的三百来天，只等一纸性别分化鉴定书将一切尘埃落定，就可以光明正大地在社交网络上喊出一声老公。

他是追星女孩们的梦中情人，Omega们的性幻想对象，圈内同辈Alpha们忌惮的竞争对手。

除了——

“啊……”暧昧的呻吟在空荡荡的录影棚里响起，夹杂着陌生的略带沙哑的低喘声。易烊千玺难耐地仰起头，整个人被牢牢压在刚刚搭建不久的布景板上，连稍微挣动一下的反抗能力都没有。

仅仅半个小时之前，这里还在如火如荼地进行着一场街舞选拔赛，选手们使出浑身解数，只为了得到这位尚且年少却极具能力的Alpha预备役的青睐。

然而谁也想象不到，半小时后的现在，那位台上意气风发严谨认真的易队长被人脱得近乎半裸，虚软地靠在背后熟悉的怀抱里，任人上下其手。红色外套被随意丢在地上，宽松的裤子虚虚挂在膝盖，两根手指放肆地在湿热的后穴里搅动着，体内青涩的柠檬味信息素被尽数勾了出来，与空气中惑人的Alpha信息素纠缠在一处，无力逃脱。

束在额头的红色发带早已被拉下来遮住双眼，黑暗放大了其他的感官，后穴里的手指从两根变成了三根，随之而来的是渴望被更大的东西填满的空虚。“啊啊……我……操……”Omega热情的身体早已做好了迎接入侵的准备，穴口和腿根湿滑一片，无能为力而又不由自主迎合的羞耻感让易烊千玺忍不住轻骂出声。

“操什么？”灼热的呼吸拂过耳畔，王俊凯一边调笑着一边舔舐他柔嫩的耳垂，灵活的唇舌带来阵阵酥麻，“易易只能给哥哥操。”

“呜……”无所顾忌的荤话刺激得易烊千玺发出甜腻的呜咽，挺立的前端和后穴不住流着水，圆润饱满的臀部主动向后靠了靠，隔着布料磨蹭王俊凯鼓起一大片的裆部，“进来……”

“乖。”随着一阵拉链的响动，热硬的性器抵住了不断翕张的穴口，猩红硕大的头部撑开外部的褶皱，一寸寸向湿热的内里侵入。

“啊啊……好大……好涨……”Alpha的进入带来了加倍的快感，绵软的肠壁瞬间被粗长的性器填满，柱身凸起的筋络反复碾磨着那一处敏感点，刺激得易烊千玺忍不住发出一声高过一声的动情呻吟。

甜腻惑人的声音刺激得王俊凯下体硬到快要爆炸，忍无可忍抓紧了怀里Omega纤瘦的腰肢，大开大合地顶弄起来。狰狞的性器狠狠操入紧窒的后穴，高频率的抽插顶得易烊千玺的呻吟声支离破碎。

“呜……哥……哥哥……太快了……”

“不要……啊啊……会坏掉的……”

“不会的易易，”王俊凯前后摆动着劲瘦有力的腰肢，稍微减缓了下体抽送的速度，硕大的性器在被操得绯红的穴间吞吐，“你看不是都吃进去了吗？”又把手绕到前端握住易烊千玺挺立的性器，“这里爽得都硬起来了呢。”

“你别说了……嗯啊……”易烊千玺被操得面色潮红，呻吟间露出口腔里红嫩的小舌头，整个身体随着王俊凯插弄的力道一晃一晃，原本遮着眼睛的发带掉落下来，挂在线条优美的颈间。漂亮的茶色瞳孔被浓浓的情欲填满，生理泪水不受控制地顺着眼角滑落，混合着汗水洇湿了颈间的红色发带。

操熟了的穴口已经完全向身后不断进犯的Alpha打开，性器抽插间带出噗滋的淫荡水声，湿热的肠壁不断吸吮裹缠着入侵的硬物，似乎迫不及待地想要让Alpha释放在里面。王俊凯难耐地低喘两声，张口咬住了身前Omega的后颈，牙齿深深嵌入那块甜美柔软的腺体，把浓烈的Alpha信息素源源不断注入对方体内。

下体往穴里更深的地方入侵，炙热的性器顶端在打开了一个小口的生殖腔附近来回磨蹭了几下，突然间一个深顶，硕大的头部挤入了曾经数次进入过的紧致的生殖腔里。

“啊啊……”突如其来的剧烈快感让易烊千玺失神地叫出声，狂风骤雨般的剧烈顶弄带出了清晰的肉体碰撞声，回荡在无人的录影棚里，显得格外色情。王俊凯一边卖力操干着，一边双手覆上易烊千玺挺翘紧实的臀肉，向两边抚弄揉捏着，这个动作使股间吞吐着性器的后穴完整地暴露了出来。嫣红的穴口被粗长的一根完全撑开，狰狞的性器在里面快速地抽插，带出不少湿黏透明的液体。

视觉和其他感官的多重刺激让王俊凯情不自禁加快了操弄的速度，在一阵狂抽猛送之后，两个人同时呻吟着射了出来，Alpha白浊的精液尽数灌入Omega紧窄的生殖腔里。

录完整场节目又经历了一次性事，易烊千玺精疲力尽地瘫软在王俊凯怀里喘气。之前精心编好的脏辫此刻散得七零八落，搭在额间倒有种凌乱的美感。空气中弥漫着复杂的气息，化妆品的脂粉气，两种信息素互相交缠的惑人香气，激烈交合过后的暧昧麝香，混在一起形成了一种色情无比的味道。

只属于他和他的味道。


End file.
